


Explosion

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion

It had been building over them for days now. Jack was unaware, like normal, ignoring him and his pesky questions. But Will could feel it. The pressure settling over his shoulders. At times making it almost impossible to breathe.

“William?” He jumped at his name, the navigation book tumbling off his lap with pencils and a compass in tow. Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. So typical.

“Gods Jack, don’t do that!”

“Say your name?” Jack took a step closer and straddled the younger man’s lap. “I thought you liked when I said your name.”

Will shivered. In one brief moment he felt the tidal wave build up.

Then…

The explosion.

Jack’s lips were havoc against his own. He quickly lost the ability to breathe but he didn’t mind it. Not when the tearing of his clothes led to the firm touch slid of rough palms against his chest.

The sheer perfection that entrapped his figure in hot passion. If this was their explosion, he was more then ready and willing for it.

Jack’s touch was quick and rough in all the right areas. Will’s vision blurred as he was moved to the floor and the fingers caressed skin previously well hidden.

Will let out a shaky breath before allowing Jack to take him completely.


End file.
